


Le sommeil, les ronces, le dragon et le baiser

by Nelja



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ballister est un roi qui a un tout petit royaume. Quand il apprend que le prince du pays voisin s'est endormi sous l'effet d'une malédiction, il part pour le château - pour prendre contrôle du royaume de ses rivaux, et certainement pas pour le réveiller !





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/gifts).



Il était une fois un roi nommé Ballister Blackheart qui avait un tout petit royaume.

Il y a de cela de nombreuses années, il avait possédé un grand royaume, ou, pour être honnête, un royaume moyen. On pouvait dire, tout à fait décent, quand on avait envie de pouvoir visiter les frontières sans passer des semaines à cheval. Mais sa voisine la terrible Reine Directrice lui avait presque tout pris.

Cette peste avait osé clamer que Ballister s'intéressait plus à la science qu'à gouverner ! Bien sûr, c'était vrai, mais pourquoi se soucier de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Elle avait prétendu qu'il avait fait des expériences sur son propre peuple - cette partie-là était presque entièrement fausse ! Elle avait lancé contre lui son armée, et pire encore, son fils, le prince Ambrosius.

Ambrosius avait été le meilleur ami de Ballister dans son enfance. Par manque de concurrence, se disait-il en ricanant amèrement. Les meilleurs amis n'essaient pas de vous prendre votre royaume, ne vous coupent pas le bras, juste parce que leur maman a demandé.

Et maintenant, il ne restait à Ballister comme terre qu'un vieux château dans une forêt profonde. Comme sujets, une jeune fille nommée Nimona qui avait insisté pour rester même quand il avait renvoyé ses serviteurs pour ne plus avoir à les payer. Et comme richesses, que son laboratoire, maintenu en état de marche par quelques razzias régulières sur les convois de la Reine Directrice qui passaient trop près.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un venait sonner à la lourde porte.

"Vous voulez que je le tue, boss ?" demanda Nimona, pleine d'espoir. Ils n'avaient attaqué aucun convoi depuis longtemps, et elle commençait à avoir besoin de se dégourdir les dents.

Ballister hésita. Il se demanda s'il y avait une seule personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de tuer à vue. Oui, un certain nombre. Parmi ces personnes, y en avait-il qu'il avait envie de rencontrer ? Probablement pas.

"Pas tout de suite." répondit-il. "Allons voir d'abord ce qu'il veut."

A l'entrée, attendait la bonne fée Meredith Blitzmeyer. Ballister se sentit un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir envoyé Nimona répondre. Il l'avait rencontrée une fois à un colloque, et ses théories magiques étaient intéressantes.

"Bonjour ! Je viens pour prendre le thé, échanger des nouvelles..."

"Je n'ai pas de thé."

"Cela ne m'étonne pas ! J'ai apporté le mien. Il est très bon. Vous pouvez en avoir aussi."

Elle entra sans être invitée, ce qui prouvait que ce n'était pas un vampire. Aussi, cela épargnait la peine de le faire.

Après quelques instants de discussion plutôt intéressante sur l'évolution des sorts de guérison chez les fées, elle eut un grand sourire qui annonçait qu'elle allait changer de sujet.

"Au fait, vous avez entendu la nouvelle..."

"Pas du tout !" s'exclama Ballister d'un air offensé. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voler un journal depuis longtemps. Non seulement les convois étaient rares, mais leurs meneurs semblaient parfois presque illettrés. 

"Le prince Ambrosius s'est piqué le doigt sur une aiguille, et il s'est endormi. Et tout le château s'est endormi avec lui ! Les serviteurs aussi bien que la reine ! De plus, des ronces particulièrement dangereuses ont poussé autour du château et plus personne ne peut y entrer."

Ballister en fut choqué. "Cela signifie que..."

"QUE PLUS PERSONNE NE DIRIGE L'ARMEE ET QU'ON PEUT ALLER LES ENVAHIR ET REPRENDRE NOS TERRES !"

Ballister se pinça l'arête du nez. "Oui, aussi. Merci, Nimona. Beaucoup de choses à la fois. Dans tous le cas, il faut y aller."

"Yeah ! Conquête !" s'exclama Nimona.

"Et comprendre ce qui est arrivé. En sait-on plus sur l'origine de ce sommeil ?"

"Certains disent que c'est une malédiction ! Qu'il a toujours été prévu que quand le prince Ambrosius arriverait à l'âge adulte..."

Ballister interrompit "Il a trente-deux ans !"

Meredith sembla soupeser cette nouvelle information. "Je suppose que ceux qui font courir cette rumeur le trouvent particulièrement immature... Et puis, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était fiable. Ils disent aussi qu'un baiser d'amour le réveillerait, après tout."

"Je vais chercher votre armure, celle avec les poiiiiintes !"

"Merci. Elle sera utile pour les ronces."

"Hey," protesta la jeune fille. "Nous avons autre chose à faire ! Reprendre notre territoire !"

"Quel meilleur moyen pour prendre le contrôle du pays entier que d'entrer dans un château où personne n'a réussi à rentrer en se riant de la malédiction, de détrôner personnellement la famille royale ? En une seule fois, plutôt que de saccager village après village ?"

"Faire régner la terreur !"

"C'est bien moins élégant, sans compter que cela fait moins avancer la science. Non, je vais m'y rendre dès demain. Merci, Meredith."

"Tu veux juste l'embrasser pendant qu'il dort ! Je le saaavais !"

"Nimona, si tu continues ainsi, je pars seul et je te laisse ici t'occuper du royaume !"

"Tu n'oserais pas ?! Ooouh ! Il est amoureux !"

"Nimona ! C'est décidé, j'y vais tout seul !"

"J'ai peut-être quelque chose à faire ?" s'excusa Meredith.

"NON ! Je veux dire," reprit Ballister d'un ton plus calme, "fais un petit tour dans mon laboratoire en premier. J'ai quelques petites choses à te raconter en exclusivité."

Nimona tira la langue, et partit dans sa chambre.

* * *

Après une longue nuit de travail et une brève matinée de sommeil, Ballister réalisa que le château était vide.

Meredith avait laissé un petit mot remerciant pour l'hospitalité, et une petite boîte de thé en prime. Mais Nimona n'était nulle part. Pas dans son lit, dans aucune des chambres du château... Il l'appela, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Dans l'écurie l'attendait un cheval tout sellé. Il poussa un grand soupir dramatique.

"Il semble que je vais devoir partir seul, après tout. Nimona a pris ma menace très au sérieux. Elle me manque déjà !"

En quelques dizaines de minutes, il traversa ce qui restait de son royaume. Puis il arriva dans celui de la Reine Directrice.

"Je me demande si je dois retourner la chercher." dit-il. "Mais si elle s'est cachée exprès, bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas la trouver. Elle est trop douée."

Il continua jusqu'au prochain village sur le chemin du château.

"Si Nimona était là," dit-il à haute voix, "elle attaquerait probablement ces villages. Cela nous ferait perdre du temps, cependant, et nous arriverions moins vite au château, où je compte faire avec Ambrosius des choses que je lui cache."

Il continua ainsi son chemin. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant l'impressionnant mur de ronces qu'il se pencha sur l'encolure, et murmura.

"Je savais que tu étais le cheval depuis le début, Nimona. Il est très bien réussi, mais... même sans sortir beaucoup, je sais que nous n'avons pas de cheval."

"Mais si, tu n'avais pas bien regardé !"

"Aussi, les chevaux ne parlent pas."

"Enfer." grogna-t-elle, avant de se retransformer en adolescente et de laisser tomber son patron à terre.

* * *

"Bah ce sont des ronces. Des herbes piquantes, quoi. Elles n'ont pas l'air si terribles."

Nimona avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'une liane épaisse se dirigea vers elle, rapide comme un fouet. Les épines semblaient avoir encore poussé, atteignant cinquante centimètres de longueur. Elle sauta en arrière, les évitant de justesse.

Mais les ronces, s'allongeant encore plus profondément, commencèrent à la poursuivre, et elle ne put leur échapper qu'en battant en retraite. Les bruits des épines se heurtant ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des cliquètements de griffes.

"Fais attention," expliqua Ballister en la rejoignant. "Elles sont susceptibles."

Nimona le considéra avec suspiscion. "Et comment tu le sais ? Tu les connais personnellement ?"

Ballister toussota. "Il est _possible_ qu'elles viennent d'une de mes anciennes bases secrètes, une de celles que la Reine Directrice m'a volées."

"Hein ?"

"J'ai eu cette intuition quand Blitzmeyer a parlé de... sorts de sommeil... et de ronces... je pensais pourtant avoir construit un magnifique mécanisme d'auto-destruction ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour le contourner ! Elle est vraiment démoniaque !"

"Ha. Mais ça veut dire que tu connais leurs faiblesses ?"

"Exactement ! L'autre jour, j'ai fini de concevoir avec Blitzmeyer un certain anti-engrais qu'il suffit de verser sur les racines..."

"Oh. Cool."

"Le problème est que les racines sont, si j'ai bien calculé, à environ cinquante mètres d'ici. Ces choses poussent vite et loin. Je me demande comment je vais faire. Peut-être avec un robot télécommandé qui creuse..."

Mais déjà Nimona lui avait arraché l'anti-engrais des mains et s'était envolée dans le ciel.

"Regarde ! Je suis un dragon !"

Le feu qu'elle lança transforma les ronces en cendres sur une aire vaguement triangulaire d'une trentaine de mètres de longueurs. Mais alors qu'elle s'y avançait, prête à renouveler son exploit, les plantes latérales tentèrent de l'attraper par derrière, de se rapprocher aux limites de leur longueur. De plus, elles repoussaient à vue d'oeil.

"Vous allez voir !" s'exclama Nimona en crachant du feu à nouveau.

Mais les ronces étaient rapides, et bientôt le dragon fut ensevelie sous un amas de ronces vertes et brunes piqueté de quelques incendies. Ballister, anxieux, n'osait pas tirer dans le tas de peur de la toucher.

Quand soudain, toutes les plantes tombèrent à terre, inertes.

Le dragon mit quelque temps pour s'en détacher, couvert d'égratignures.

"Ton truc a marché, patron." dit-il d'une voix éraillée interrompue par une quinte de toux.

Elle se retransforma en petite fille. "Je ne cracherai plus jamais de feu."

"Merci." dit Ballister. "Ce n'était pas le plan prévu, mais c'était... efficace, je suppose ? Bien, en route pour le château !"

Même mortes, les ronces continuaient à leur abîmer les semelles de chaussures, mais on pouvait sans doute leur pardonner cette vengeance posthume.

* * *

Dans les salles et même dans les couloirs, les serviteurs et courtisans semblaient s'être endormis sur place. Ballister avait examiné quelques-uns d'entre eux.

"Je le savais !" grogna-t-il. "C'est bien mon invention ! Je vais d'abord trouver Ambrosius, pour lui expliquer la situation sans créer de panique.

Nimona leva un sourcil qui montrait bien la haute opinion qu'elle avait de la capacité du prince à ne pas paniquer.

"Alors, patron ?" demanda-t-elle. "Est-ce que dans votre base secrète qu'ils ont volé, il y avait quelques autres inventions démoniaques cool ? Et par là je veux dire, dangereuses ?"

"Evidemment ! Mais pour celles-là aussi, j'ai apporté de quoi les rendre inopérantes, donc il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter."

A ce moment précis retentit un "clic" de mauvaise augure. Le visage de Ballister se décolora.

"Evidemment," dit-il avec un sourire malaisé, "ils peuvent aussi utiliser des armes tout à fait classiques."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Nimona, j'ai marché sur une grenade. Cela veut dire que si je lève le pied, je peux exploser à n'importe quel instant. Ne fais pas l'héroïne. Aucune quantité de métamorphose ne pourra m'aider. Pars juste le plus loin possible - je ne connais pas la portée de l'explosion. Passe-moi l'aimant qui est dans mon sac. Et maintenant, avec un peu de chance, je reviendrai ta retrouver dans pas longtemps. Juste une opération de routine."

Nimona sembla hésiter.

"OK, boss, je vous fais confiance."

"Aussi, fais attention où tu marches ! Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres !"

"Bonne remarque !"

Nimona se transforma en oiseau, et s'envola dans le couloir.

* * *

La sueur au front, Ballister travailla à décaler les mécanismes internes de la grenade. Soudain, il entendit un petit rire.

Ce qui, dans un château où tout le monde était endormi, était beaucoup plus inquiétant que cela aurait dû l'être.

Il leva les yeux très lentement. La Reine Directrice se trouvait à l'extrémité du couloir par lequel il était arrivé.

"Tu es tombé dans mon piège, Blackheart ! Pensais-tu vraiment que tes inventions s'étaient déclenchées par accident ? Mais il était finalement plus facile de t'attirer que d'aller te chercher chez toi."

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas remuer le pied, Ballister répondit "J'aurais pensé qu'aucune personne de goût ne ferait volontairement pousser cette forêt. Je suppose que tout était un coup monté pour m'attirer ici ? C'est un honneur. Le prince Ambrosius n'est pas venu se moquer de moi aussi ?"

"Oh, non, il dort. Il fallait bien l'empêcher de mettre à jour son émission par boule de cristal sur le soin des cheveux, sinon tous mes plans seraient tombés à l'eau."

"Je vois." Ballister évalua l'arme qu'elle tenait en main. C'était un désintégrateur qui faisait aussi partie des armes qu'il avait malencontreusement perdues. Il avait prévu un bouclier pour cela. Malheureusement, ses mains étaient occupées, et aussi..."

"En plus ta subalterne est partie avec tes affaires. Ha ha, tu te coupes toi-même l'herbe sous le pied, Blackheart."

Ses chances de survie pouvaient peut-être augmenter un tout petit peu s'il avait le temps de désactiver la grenade pendant qu'elle parlait. Vraiment, utiliser d'autres armes que celles qu'elle lui avait volées contre lui ! C'était un très haut niveau de déloyauté !

"Comment as-tu fait courir toutes ces rumeurs alors que tu étais censée être endormie avec les autres ? Je suis curieux."

"Bah, un réseau de boules de cristal transmet de toutes façon des informations depuis la salle du trône, il suffit de laisser voir les bonnes images, et... pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?"

Le corps de Ballister se crispa. Il était loin d'avoir fini, elle ne semblait pas être tombée dans le panneau.

Quand soudain, un cri résonna dans le couloir.

"Maman !"

Ballister ne leva pas les yeux. Il était déjà occupé à plusieurs choses à la fois. Et puis, il reconnaissait très bien cette voix et ses accents vélléitaires. Sans compter que l'exclamation ne levait aucun doute.

"Arrête ça tout de suite ! Laisse partir Ballister !"

"Ecoute, petite métamorphe. C'est bien essayé, mais mon fils est endormi."

C'était effectivement très crédible. Ballister sentit le sentiment de soulagement dans son coeur se ratatiner comme un fruit pourri.

"C'est moi ! Elle est venue me réveiller ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me reconnaisses pas !"

"Peu importe !" s'exclama la Reine Directrice. "Qui que tu sois, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !"

"Oh, je suppose que c'est tuer mon meilleur ami, et pas me dire pourquoi tu m'as plongé dans un sommeil éternel sans mon accord !"

"Ambrosius, même si c'est toi, je ne tolèrerai pas..."

"Et juste le jour où j'allais essayer de faire passer une loi pour la première fois !"

Ballister aurait sursauté s'il n'avait pas été accroupi sur une mine. Il doutait qu'Ambrosius ait pu rassembler les tripes de faire ça. Mais il doutait encore plus que Nimona ait pu lui en prêter l'intérêt. Les rumeurs selon lesquels il était parvenu à l'âge adulte avaient-elles une base ?

La voix furieuse de la Reine directrice retentit. "Ce qui était une trahison car Je suis la Reine. Je me moque de tes états d'âme comme de tes lois stupides ! Retourne dans ta chambre _maintenant_ si tu ne veux pas voir la mort de ton ami en direct !"

Ballister espéra qu'Ambrosius ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide comme essayer de se mettre entre lui et sa mère. Bien sûr, ce serait stimulant émotionnellement, mais la Reine Directrice serait capable de tirer quand même.

Alors il y eut un grand bruit de bris de verre. Suivi d'un hurlement.

Il devenait d'un coup beaucoup plus difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait juste au bruit. 

Ballister leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir l'énorme dragon rouge qui criait "Dragon ? J'ai mentionné que j'étais un dragon ?"

Le hurlement était celui d'Ambrosius qui la montrait du doigt. La vitre était cassée, et la reine Directrice semblait être tombée par la fenêtre.

"J'étais une fourmi, et maintenant je suis un dragooooon !"

"Ambrosius !" s'exclama Ballister. "Arrête de crier. Elle est de notre côté ! Ne me dis pas que toi non plus, tu n'avais pas envie de jeter ta mère par la fenêtre !"

Cela ne le calma pas.

"Nimona, peux-tu me passer le désintégrateur ?"

Elle se retransforma en adolescente pour cela, ce qui eut un effet plus immédiat sur Ambrosius. Ballister régla l'arme pour désintégrer le métal, et visa son pied. La grenade disparut, ainsi qu'une grande partie des clous de ses chaussures. Et oui, il aurait pu continuer à la désamorcer à la main. Mais il commençait à avoir des fourmis.

Puis il se tourna vers Ambrosius. "Je suppose que tout cela mérite une   
explication."

"Oh, la petite jeune fille, euh, dragon, peu importe, m'a expliqué. Tu es venu pour conquérir le royaume de ma mère, pas vrai ?"

"Euh..."

"Et aussi, pour me libérer de la terrible malédiction qu'elle a jeté sur moi, en souvenir de notre ancienne... affection."

"Pour être exact..."

"Je veux dire, j'ai vu l'épaisseur de la couche de poussière et tu t'es bien fait attendre, mais je te pardonne."

"Quoi ?"

"Patron !" s'exclama Nimona. "Votre remède a marché, et il était même lisiblement étiqueté ! Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'embrasser pour le réveiller. Je dis ça juste comme ça."

"Je vois comment cela peut être un problème." dit Ambrosius d'un ton rêveur.

C'était de la provocation, et Ballister se hâta de tomber dans son second piège de la journée en s'avançant pour l'embrasser.

"Je le savais !" grogna Nimona. "Ca avance à quoi de me raconter des craques ? Qui regrette, maintenant ?"

* * *

Quand les habitants du château furent réveillés par l'antidote de Ballister, sa cote de popularité monta en flèche. Quand il fut révélé que la Reine Directrice avait commis cet empoisonnement, la sienne eut quelques hoquets. 

Et par là, on pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à faire ses valises, fuir le château et prendre sa retraite anticipée. Son fils, heureusement, était tout prêt à lui succéder. Et pas seul.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'en épousant Ambrosius, boss, tu vas reconquérir ton royaume et même plus sans que j'aie à tuer qui que ce soit."

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ?"

"Hmmmm... nan."

"Mais tu as quand même donné un coup de queue à la Directrice."

"Je suppose qu'il y a ça."

"Ballister !" appela Ambrosius. "Tu viens poser pour le tableau officiel du mariage ?"

"J'ai du travail ! Je fais de la science ! Il y a certains appareils que je n'ai pas fini d'analyser, et je déteste avoir cela dans un laboratoire dont je vais me servir !"

"Ca ne durera pas longtemps !"

"Si tu veux, patron, je me transforme en toi et je vais poser à ta place !"

"Hors de question !" s'exclama Ambrosius.

"Pourquoi ? C'est un portrait inconvenant ?"

"Non. Mais il faut que tu y sois, toi aussi ! C'est toi qui as apporté le remède, après tout ! En demoiselle de compagnie, ça serait bien..."

"Haaa, trop bien ! Patron, tu viens !"

Et c'est ainsi que Ballister se retrouva traîné de force pour poser pour son portrait de mariage. 

En réalité, il ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça.


End file.
